Doin' It For You
by KaydenceRei
Summary: I want you to help her, James.." Juliet admitted. It seemed weird, for her to suggest he go and help the woman he used to love. She couldn't be sure, but she knew it was the right thing to do. "I need you to go after her and help her take Ben to them.."


**Disclaimer**: Well. Everyone seems to like my little.. 'missing scenes' collection. So, I'll just continue with them. This is the missing scene in 5x10, when Sawyer realizes that little Ben and Kate are gone. Nothing is mine.

**Doin' It For You**:

Juliet sat in the infirmary after she'd let Kate go off alone with the child-version of Ben. Even she had to admit, it was odd for them to be so adamant about saving Little Ben when they knew exactly how he would turn out when he was older. When she thought about it, bringing him to the Others' was probably how Ben became what he did. Did that make it their fault?

"Juliet?"

Juliet jumped and stood from where she was sitting and looked at Sawyer as he walked into the infirmary. He was about to be royally pissed off at her.

Sawyer looked around at the empty infirmary. "Where the hell is Ben?"

Juliet let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in. What was she supposed to say to him? She had told Kate she'd hold him off for as long as possible. But he'd come in a lot sooner then she'd expected. She didn't have time to think. Kate had only been gone a few minutes.

"Juliet," Sawyer said, moving face to face with her. "Where is Ben?"

Juliet found interest in her feet.

Sawyer groaned and rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what's goin' on."

"Kate took him.." she said quickly.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "What?!"

Juliet bit down on her lip and sighed. "We have to help him, James. He's just a kid.."

"Why are you two so intent on helpin' Ben?" Sawyer asked, sitting down on one of the infirmary beds. "It just don't make sense to me," he admitted. "After everything that he's done, why the hell are you helpin' him?"

Juliet's eyes softened and she sat down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Because, James.." she said quietly. "Whatever Ben will do.. he's not that person yet," she explained. "He's just a kid.."

Sawyer glanced at her.

"It's wrong to let a child die, James... you and I both know that," Juliet stated. "That's why you tried to get Jack's help. And that's why Kate and I are taking this into.. their.. hands."

Sawyer stared incredulously. "Their?" he asked. "Kate's bringing Ben to _them_?"

Juliet nodded.

"Son of a bitch.." he muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, James.." she responded quietly. "But no matter what Ben will become, and what he will do to us," she told him. "Right now, he's just a child whose done nothing wrong."

Sawyer sighed as he watched her. Even though he hated what Ben had done to all of them, even Juliet, she was willing to risk what she had here to help him. And she was right, he was just a kid.

"I need to ask you for a favor.."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes once again. "What's that?"

"I want you to help her, James.." Juliet admitted. It seemed weird, for her to suggest he go and help the woman he used to love, perhaps the woman he still did love. She couldn't be sure, but she knew it was the right thing to do. "I need you to go after her and help her take Ben to them.."

Sawyer sighed and shook his head. "I ain't gonna like it," he admitted. "But alright."

Juliet looked up at him. She was surprised he agree'd so easily to go help Kate save Ben. She had to wonder if it was because he'd get to be with Kate once again.

Sawyer saw the confused look on her face and smirked. He shook his head and stood up. "I ain't doin' this for her, Juliet."

"Then why?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm doin' it cause you asked me to," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm doin' it for you."

Juliet's eyes softened as she watched him walk to the door.

"Lock the doors, don't let anyone in."

"James.."

Sawyer glanced back at her.

"Thank you," she told him, standing up and following him to the door. "Be careful."

Sawyer nodded and stepped out of the door, closing it behind him and hearing the lock click in place.

Juliet frowned and put the keys to the infirmary in her pocket as she slipped out the back door and locked it behind her. Now it was time to go and confront Jack.

**()()()END()()()**

**I thought it would have been interesting to see Juliet ask Sawyer to go help Kate. Obviously it couldn't be too long of a conversation, since Sawyer catches up to Kate pretty quickly.**


End file.
